Solo Tú
by Jeka Uchiha
Summary: fanfic de la pareja Cran. Entren y lean no se arrepentiran. Lemmon.


**Hola! **

**Bueno esta vez vengo con otro Cran. Fue un pedido que me hicieron en mi DA, hace mucho lo tengo pero hasta hoy lo subo porque... digamos que me distraigo con facilidad xD  
>Hagan de cuenta que esta puede ser la continuacion del primer fanfic que subi aca (de la misma pareja) llamado <em>Te Deseo.<em> No es estrictamente necesario que lean ese primero para entender este, solo están ligeramente conectados por situaciones del pasado.**

**Espero les guste. **

**Craig Tucker y Stanley Marsh (c) Matt Stone - Trey Parker **

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong>

No llevaban mucho de novios. Era extraño ya que pensaban que se odiaban pero luego de aquel incidente donde Stan había salido con su tobillo lastimado, todo era diferente.

—No es tan difícil creerlo, enserio.

Stan le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

— ¿A si? —Le cuestionó— ¿Es que ya estas acostumbrado a esto?

—Pues si —le contesto tranquilo Craig—, sabes que fui novio de Tweek un tiempo.

El menor azabache lo fulmino con la mirada. Odiaba recordar eso. No odiaba al rubio sino el hecho que ellos hubieran tenido algo.

—Si, supongo —dijo fingiendo indiferencia— ¿Debo actuar igual como lo hacia antes, no? ¿Cómo cuando Cartman decía que tenía algo con mi mejor amigo, Kyle? —Añadió con malicia— ¿ha de ser así, Craig?

El aludido rechino sus dientes con odio. Le molestaba que alguien nombrara a ese pelirrojo en su presencia y más cuando ese alguien era Stan. Él si que odiaba a Kyle y a todo lo que pudo haber pasado entre ese y su Stan.

—Lo has dicho perfectamente, Stan —murmuro con desdén.

Ambos se quedaron callados y enfurruñados. Sonó el timbre y eso rompió la burbuja tensa en la que se encontraban. Sin dirigirse siquiera una mirada, caminaron hacia el salón de clases. Las últimas horas estuvieron con sus respectivos grupos. Stan con Kenny, Cartman y el pelirrojo Kyle; Craig con Token, Clyde y el rubio tembloroso Tweek. Era como si hubieron decidido los dos hacerle las últimas horas imposibles al otro. Stan hablaba con demasiada emoción con Kyle en un intento torpe de molestar a Craig.

—No me digas… —dijo con voz alta para que el pelinegro mayor alcanzara a escucharlo—Eso es demasiado genial, Khal.

—Es cierto —contesto el aludido feliz de que su mejor amigo lo llamara así.

Craig se estremeció de puro odio. Con su voz teñida de falsa alegría se dirigió a Tweek.

—Oye Tweek ¿habrá algún problema si paso por tu casa hoy? —Sintió la mirada de asombro de Stan puesta en él— Hace mucho que no voy y debo cuidar nuestra amistad.

—Y-yo… ¡agh! Claro, n-no hay problema, Craig —acepto el rubiecito sorprendido.

La relación de Craig y Tweek había terminado bastante bien. Seguían siendo amigos a pesar de haber estado juntos. Era algo que no se esperaban pero que les agradaba. Antes de ser pareja eran muy amigos y ambos hubieran odiado el hecho que esa relación intima arruinara su amistad.

—Perfecto —farfullo Craig sintiendo algo culpable por utilizar a Tweek en su intento estúpido de molestar a Stan.

Al final de la jornada escolar, Stan se fue con Kyle y Craig con Tweek. Era algo raro ya que en las últimas semanas llegaban juntos y se iban juntos; pero hoy era la excepción la última parte. La estúpida discusión los llevaba a hacer algo tonto. Ambos al ser tan orgullosos no admitían que se sentían celosos de sus respectivos enemigos en el amor.

**2.**

Craig entro a la casa de Tweek arrastrando los pies. El sonido era sumamente irritante pero al parecer, al rubio no le importaba. Conocía a Craig. Algo lo estaba afligiendo.

— Estas mal.

—No es cierto. Me siento perfectamente —contradijo el pelinegro sin mucha energía.

Tweek se dirigió a la cocina dejando que Craig se acomodara en una de las sillas del comedor. Tomo una taza y se preparo un café. Suspiro. No le gustaba la actitud de Craig. Volvió al comedor llevando en una mano la taza con café y en la otra un vaso con agua.

—Ten —le ofreció el vaso y se sentó. Craig la agarro y tomo un poco de agua —. Ahora dime ¿Qué te sucede?

Craig vaciló.

—Peleaste con Stan ¿cierto?

Tweek era demasiado intuitivo para el gusto de Craig. A veces pensaba que el miedoso y agobiado Tweek del colegio era solo una fachada para el serio y calculador Tweek que estaba justo frente a él.

—Si —contesto rindiéndose—. Fue algo estúpido.

— ¿Que le dijiste?

—Yo… le recordé lo que hubo entre nosotros ¡Pero fue un desliz! Quiero decir… no quise restregárselo en la cara, solo lo dije sin pensar.

—Ya veo —murmuro al rato.

—Él no te odia, Tweek.

—Si se enojo… —dudo un momento—.Si se puso así es porque se sintió celoso. Si estuviese en su lugar, yo me odiaría. Odiaría a mi rival.

—Es ridículo.

—Losé —tomó un sorbo de café mientras fijaba sus ojos verdes en los de Craig.

**3.**

— ¿Te enojaste por eso? —pregunto otro con ojos verdes.

—Bueno… ¿tú no te enojarías? —cuestionó el ojiazul avergonzado.

—Pues… si, creo que si —admitió Kyle.

Kyle observo a Stan. El pobre estaba desesperado y peor aun, podría volver a su estado gótico.

— ¿Y después de que él te dijo eso… tu que le dijiste?

Stan trago saliva nerviosamente. No quería llegar a esa parte del recuerdo. No porque le doliera sino porque sabia que le dolería a su mejor amigo.

—No recuerdo… —trato de salirse por la tangente.

—Utilizaste mi nombre ¿no? —Kyle desvió sus orbes brillantes en un intento de no dejar ver su descontento.

—Perdón.

— Me odia, Stan ¿crees que utilizándome así podre arreglar las cosas con él?

—No te odi…

—Déjalo ya —lo interrumpió Kyle mirándolo serio—. Me odia y es todo.

— ¿Qué hago entonces?

—Llámalo y arregla las cosas. No quiero verte otra vez gótico.

—Yo no…

—Solo hazlo, Stan —dijo acallándolo. Se incorporo en silencio y le dirigió una mirada que implicaba mucho para luego salir de la habitación.

—Es ridículo —se dijo a si mismo mientras hundía su rostro en la almohada de su cama.

**b****4.**

Apenas eran las 8 de la noche y se sentía fatigado. No había sido capaz de llamar a Stan. No podía. Se sentía terriblemente avergonzado. Fijo su mirada otra vez en su teléfono celular y se maldijo.

— ¿Que hare...?

Camino en círculos por toda la habitación pensando y pensando. Pronto recordó.

_ "Estaré dos días solo. Mi papa se llevara a mama a un viaje de 'reconciliación' o algo así, no se." _

Stan en esos momentos se hallaba solo en su casa. Su neurótica hermana no estaría tampoco porque ella estaba en la capital estudiando. _Solo. _Repitió en su mente con una sonrisa curvando sus labios.

Dejo que las bromas de Terrance y Phillip le llenaran su mente llena de remordimiento. El televisor estaba a máximo volumen y la luz que desprendía este cubría sobradamente las sombras que le rodeaban. Ni sus artistas favoritos canadienses eran capaces de sacarlo de su abatimiento. Miro el reloj de pared. Eran apenas las 8:20 de la noche. Suspiro ahora enojado. Hacia apenas 5 horas pensó que estaría con Craig en su desolada casa disfrutando de su compañía. Pero no, estaba solo en su casa desolada disfrutando de su estupidez.

Stan se levanto con pereza del sillón de la sala. Con pasos torpes y lentos subió perezosamente las escaleras en dirección al baño. Su cabeza iba gacha mirando fijamente el suelo pero, cuando paso por su habitación sintió que algo se movía. Se detuvo en el umbral de su cuarto pero no alzo el rostro. Se quedo inmóvil. Su rostro lentamente se giro y miro la habitación. Todo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. Se irguió en su puesto y sacudió la cabeza. Estaba alucinando.

Se encerró en el cuarto de baño y unos minutos después dejo que el agua le cubriera su cuerpo.

Por poco lo descubrían. Tuvo que aguantar la respiración y quedarse estático en la mitad de la habitación. O Stan era ciego o andaba demasiado distraído porque no lo había reconocido. La luna no había salido esa noche y se lo agradecía. Escucho la regadera y sonrió.

Rodeado de la mayor oscuridad, se quito su chaqueta azul dejándola caer al suelo. Lo mismo hizo con sus tenis. Camino en puntillas para no hacer ruido y se acostó levemente en la cama de Stan. Sintió el aroma delicioso de su pelinegro y sin poder evitarlo gimió de gusto.  
>Escucho el chirriante sonido de una puerta abriéndose y la voz melodiosa de Stan soltando una maldición. Tomo aire y espero a que este apagara la luz del cuarto de baño, cosa que hizo; llegara a la habitación de él y prendiera la luz, pero no lo hizo. Vio su figura levemente distorsionada moverse de aquí para allá como buscando que ponerse. Al fin cuando no encontró y se negaba a encender la luz, mando su mano a lo que parecía ser la cadera, quito la toalla que cubría su desnudez y se lanzo a la cama.<p>

Sintió eso. Algo o alguien estaba también en la cama. Sin poder evitarlo grito y al instante supo que tenia razón. Alguien estaba con él porque una mano fría le tapaba la boca. Se aterrorizó. Sintió como el sujeto en cuestión con su mano libre le recorría el cuerpo con cierta vacilación. Entonces sintió la colonia de Craig. Dejo que gritar.

—Soy yo —dijo Craig con voz ronca.

Sin soltarlo, se las arreglo para posicionarse encima de Stan y fijar su inquisitiva mirada violeta en los recelosos ojos aguamarina.

— ¿Qué haces paseándote desnudo por tu casa? —le pregunto destapándole la boca.

—Idiota. En lugar de preguntar cosas sin sentido ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa? ¿Cómo entraste? Y lo mas importante ¿quieres violarme o que?

Sonrió ante esas preguntas y el tono de voz de su novio.

—Primero: Estoy en tu casa porque tengo que decirte algo. Segundo: entre como cualquiera podría hacerlo: forzando la puerta trasera. Y tercero: No, no quiero violarte… o bueno no quería violarte hasta hace un momento. Por eso mi pregunta.

Stan lo fulmino con la mirada por segunda vez en el día.

—Aja, si —murmuró molesto.

—Vine a disculparme, Stan.

— ¿A si? Pues dilo, quiero escucharlo.

Se inclino lo suficiente para que sus labios rozaran los de Stan y habló.

—Siento ser tan tremendamente estúpido y hacerte enojar. No quiero que te inquietes por cosas del pasado. Están donde deben estar: en el pasado. Mi presente pertenece a solo una persona. A ti, Stanley Marsh. Perdóname.

Las palabras surgieron efecto ya que un asombrado y conmovido Stan alzo los brazos y se aferro al mayor con lágrimas en los ojos. Demasiado dulce. Demasiado tierno, pensó Stan. La casi desconocida risa de Craig que ahora estaba con un matiz nervioso, retumbó en los oídos de Stan.

—Yo también debo disculparme. Fue muy estúpido de mi parte… humm, bueno, haber utilizado a Kyle para hacerte enojar también. Prometo no volver a hacerlo.

Craig lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió con dulzura.

—Me parece bien que lo prometas, bien sabes como me irrita ese… ese amigo tuyo.

Se quedaron callados. Craig empezó a incorporarse y Stan lo soltó.

—Creo que me voy —dijo Craig con un pequeño sonrojo que a pesar de la oscuridad, Stan había notado.

— ¿Por qué? —pregunto el menor con tono inocente.

Craig lo miro con lascivia.

—Pues porque si me quedo terminare violándote. Por eso.

Stan rió coquetamente.

—"Cuando tu quieres no es violación… se llama cooperación" —citó Stan imitando la voz de Craig— ¿no fue eso lo que me dijiste? —le retó.

—Es cierto ¿Cooperación, eh? —Se inclinó levemente mirando a Stan con lujuria, elevándole el mentón con una de sus manos frías— ¿Quieres _cooperar_, Stanley?

—Creo que si… —admitió Stan con un fuerte sonrojo y desviando su mirada.

Sin hablar más, el oji violeta con creciente hambre se dejo caer encima del menor y le beso con ardor. La cama chirrió ante el peso que le cayó encima, quejándose. Stan en cambio jadeo por la sorpresa y gimió de gusto ante ese beso tan fogoso que le estaban robando.

Ya no estaba cohibido. A pesar de que el único encuentro en el que habían llegado al final fue en el accidente donde él torpemente —y afortunadamente— se había lastimado su tobillo, ya habían jugado antes. Se conocían de pies a cabeza; conocían cada centímetro de piel, cada cicatriz. Nunca habían llegado al final porque, ellos muy estúpidos se planteaban aquellos juegos eróticos en lugares donde podían ser descubiertos fácilmente.

—Cr-Craig… ¡quí-quítate, me quitas el aire!

—Mmmm… —murmuro el mayor haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad y levantándose levemente, apoyado en las palmas de sus manos — ¿Cooperaras o no?

—Que pregunta más indiscreta.

Sin replicarle, fijo sus ojos en el rostro sonriente de Stan. No quería perderse ninguna expresión. Con ímpetu, mando su mano a la entrepierna del menor.

— ¡Ahhh! ¡Craig! —se quejo el azabache. Sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la sensación que le producía la mano de su novio masajeándole su miembro.

— ¿Debo detenerme? —preguntó entre los besos repartía por todo el torso. Sus dedos estrujaban con delicadeza el sexo de Stan. Sentía como este se estremecía.

—De-déjame… ahhh... Yo qui-quiero hacer algo…

Se detuvo. Su boca de dejo de repartir besos y sus ojos se concentraron en unos zafiros que brillaban de forma divina.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?

Stan con mucha valentía sostuvo la mirada de su novio y le dijo: —Quiero hacértelo —señalo su boca con el dedo índice—.No lo he hecho aún.

Craig asimilo lo que acababa de escuchar con mucha lentitud.

— ¿Tu…Tu quieres hacerme eso? —No se lo creía.

—Si —contestó con voz aterciopelada.

Craig sonrió. Aun sin saber que esperar, se levantó un poco y se dejo caer sentado en la cama. Stan se sentó, aspiro dos veces grandes cantidades de oxigeno y le levanto dejando al descubierto su figura. Ahora la luna quería cooperar —Craig se rio internamente del doble significado que él y Stan ahora le habían dado a esa palabra—, ya que estaba en lo mas alto del cielo y brillando mas que nunca. La figura de Stan cortaba los rayos de luz dándole un halo magnético. Aprecio esas largas y torneadas piernas; se deleito con la estrecha cintura y casi se enloquece con la expresión socarrona que portaba su novio.

—Anda, Craig. Quiero verte quitándote esos jeans que llevas puestos. Uno de mis favoritos, debo admitir.

— ¿Dónde se había escondido ese Stan tan… goloso? —cuestionó con picara voz mientras deshacía la cremallera y deslizaba los jeans azul oscuro por sus también largas piernas.

—Tú lo sacaste a flote, Tucker. Ahora —dio dos pasos al frente, acercándose—atente a las consecuencias.

Se dejo caer de rodillas y gateando se acerco lo suficiente para tener en su cara el miembro casi erecto del oji violeta. Con una sonrisa ladeada y una mirada ladina, deslizo con rapidez la ropa interior que traía aun puesta el mayor y sin pensarlo mas, se metió a la boca la hombría de su chico.

—Stan… —susurro Craig levemente sonrojado y mordiendo con un poco de fuerza su labio inferior.

El azabache menor sintiéndose condenadamente caliente por la lacerante forma en que Craig había pronunciado su nombre, movió su lengua con energía. El cuerpo que tenía atrapado se estremeció ante el contacto. Stan se irguió en su puesto y empezó a subir y bajar en un rítmico movimiento. Sentía como poco a poco el miembro de Craig se endurecía.

—Eres un… niño sucio, Stanley —escucho decir el aludido, a lo que respondió con un mordisco en la punta.

— ¡Mmmm…!

Stan repartió besos por toda la longitud del falo y lamió con fiereza el mismo. Craig se estremecía de modo erótico.

—De-déjalo ya… —le ordenó débilmente— Mejor deberías sentarte en él y evitarle la tortura a la que lo sometes.

Stan sonrió y la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana se reflejó en sus ojos turbios por la lujuria. Sin mediar palabra, Stan posó sus manos en los hombros de Craig, empujándolo suavemente hacia el centro de la cama. Cuando este estuvo allí, el menor con movimientos suaves, se subió a la cama y con descaro se planto frente a Craig.

—Lámelo, Craig. Necesito un poco de ayuda —declaró señalando su entrepierna.

¿Alguien era capaz de resistírsele? Bueno, si había alguien, ese alguien no era él.

Con una carcajada y un asentimiento, Craig inicio su labor. Deslizo sus dedos largos por todo el miembro de su chico, acariciándolo. Acerco su boca y empezó a jugar con la punta.

—Cr-Craig… no juegues.

Aceptando la queja, lamio con ferocidad. Escucho como el menor jadeaba y al momento sintió como se apoyaba de sus hombros. em_Adorable_,/em pensó. Sus dientes mordían con suavidad y sus dedos masajeaban la base del falo.

—No mas… Ahhh…

Stan se dejo caer al eyacular de forma presurosa en la boca de su novio. Un gemido sensual brotó de su garganta y escucho la risa malvada de Craig.

—Siempre jue…juegas conmigo —le recriminó mientras el mayor lo acomodaba en la cama.

—No puedo dejar de hacerlo… eres muy adorable.

Con erotismo, Craig lamio tres de sus dedos. Sin prestar atención a las muecas de Stan dirigió sus dígitos a la entrada del menor. Suavemente empezó a introducirlos.

— Mira pues… estás apretándome muy fuerte.

— ¡Ca-cállate Craig! Tu me produ… Mmmm… me produces sensaciones mal…sanas.

No le dolía mucho, lo reflejaba la honestidad de sus gemidos. Era una palpitante sensación la que lo envolvía.

Saco sus dedos y observo divertido como Stan mordía sus labios y apretaba fuertemente sus ojos.

—Dime que debo hacer ahora. No lo se.

— ¿Qué? —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa.

—Dime que quieres que haga.

Stan empezó a soltarle una sarta de groserías mentalmente en un lapso no menor a 2 minutos. Mientras eso sucedía, Craig lo miraba con suficiencia.

—Quiero que… Mmmm…. Tú sabes…

—No, en realidad no sé.

—Quiero que me folles… eso es lo que quiero.

Sonrió victorioso.

—Que travieso eres.

Con un áspero movimiento tomo las piernas del menor y las separo lo suficiente para dejarlo completamente descubierto. Ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa posiciono su miembro en la sonrojada entrada de Marsh y empujó.

—Cra-Craig… mmm…

Observo con detalle su pelo negro intenso, sus bellos ojos de tono violáceo y sus tentadores labios que murmuraban una y otra vez su nombre mientras que él solo gemía y se quejaba por la intromisión en su cuerpo. Lo queria… era más que eso…

—Craig… Yo te…

Tucker abrió sus ojos violetas y lo beso con dulzura.

—Yo también.

Empezó a moverse lentamente en un vaivén suave y delicioso. Detallo esa sonrisa encantadora que Stan le había regalado después de aquella declaración. Claro que lo amaba. Era imposible no hacer tal cosa.

Se abrazo al mayor; era de forma contundente como entraba y salía de él. Algo irracional, errático y apabullante crecía en su pecho. No quiso saber que era, no mientras estuviera con el chico que amaba y este le estuviera diciendo em_Te amo_/em a su odio de forma erótica.

— ¡Ahh! Craig… yo… ahh.

—Adelante… nhh…

Acelero sus embestidas y mucho deleitarse con la voz sensual y placentera que salía de los labios pecaminosos de Marsh. Se erizo totalmente cuando este susurro su nombre de forma lastimeramente sexy y al momento eyaculó. Sin poder evitarlo el también lo hizo al interior del oji celeste.

—Es caliente… mmm.

—Que sucio, Stan.

Rieron.

— ¿Estoy perdonado?

— ¿Y yo? —pregunto a su vez Stan.

—Que sea un empate ¿te parece?

—Idiota.

**5.**

Todo era maravilloso y perfecto. Nada de celos y resentimiento. Era el paraíso.  
>Ambos se sentían demasiados felices de lo que normalmente era. Quizás el encuentro de anoche ayudo. No lo sabían, pero se sentían plenos mientras entraban al salón de clases.<p>

—Iré a sentarme.

—Claro, entrare en un momento —sonrió Craig.

Tweek y Kyle que era los únicos que habían sabido sobre la discusión de la pareja se miraron entre sí sorprendidos.

Kyle fue el primero que pregunto a uno de los involucrados.

—Stan ¿se arreglaron?

—Si supieras…

—No… mejor deja así. No quiero saber —atajó el judío con gesto de molestia.

Stan se encogió de hombros y sonrió indiferente. Su mirada sin querer se poso en la figura rubia de Tweek, vio como este se levantaba apuradamente dirigiéndose hacia Craig. No pudo evitar sentir desagrado. Se fijo atentamente y observo como Craig le sonreía y al parecer le daba las gracias por algo. Giro su rostro. No quería malinterpretar las cosas pero aun así…

—Stan, y-yo…

Escucho su nombre y miro a quien lo pronunciaba.

— ¿Si, Tweek? —su voz sonaba mas agria de lo que él realmente quería.

—Fe-felicidades —sus labios pálidos se curvaron en una sonrisa y se acerco lo bastante a Stan como para susurrarle—. Me alegro que te hayas arreglado con Craig. Y te lo aclaro, no soy tu rival, soy tu amigo.

Sin más, Tweek retrocedió un paso y fue a sentarse en su puesto.

emPor alguna razón siento que ese era el verdadero Tweek,/empensó Stan azorado al darse cuenta que era la primera vez que escuchaba a Tweek hablar de forma corrida. Sin temblores ni tartamudeo.

— ¿Qué te dijo Tweek? —pregunto Kyle.

—No querrás saberlo.

* * *

><p><strong>Entonces que les parecio?<br>****A mi parecer em ha quedado bastante explicito. Me gusta, claro. Pero... bueno, cosas estupidas xD**

**Gracias por leer de antemano. Cualquier comentario es absolutamente recibido. **

**Pd: Si llego a mas de 5 comentarios en este fic subo un Crenny YAY! aunque no se si les guste LOL**

**Nos leemos despues.**

**Ahi se ven.**

**P E A C E**


End file.
